User talk:TeamJakeward1402
Hiya ! I am sure you are here to leave a message.Go ahead.Ask me any freakin' thing.If you wanna be friends,you are most welcome.i'd love to be friends.But if you are here to hate me or my friends,you better keep you f***ing a** of my page. Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:TeamEdward1402 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 09:58, June 27, 2011 Get On Chat! Hey! If ur Free then u can get on chat, I am on! *smiles* =) Krashley♥talk page♥ 18:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Please can you make a signature for me?? Yeah, I can try. Bellscullen 04:45, December 14, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen RE: Hi Sure, we can be friends. What exactly are you looking for in a signature? Like color and font. LuckyTimothy 17:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :So here is a first go at it -- the one at the bottom. :So is the color okay? How about the font and size of it? If you like it I will have to do something like what I did for Long-TT and create a new page to house the signature because it is too long to fit in the signature box in the preferences. LuckyTimothy 14:42, January 18, 2012 (UTC) TeamJakeward1402 :: Just testing something with coding -- ignore: TeamJakeward1402 :: You have some code on your page that is screwing it up. The "1402" should have the same font and be hyperlinked -- matter of fact everything shouldn't be centered like it is. But it's your talk page, do what you want. What you see in the link I gave you is how it will function. Just tell me about color. LuckyTimothy 14:53, January 18, 2012 (UTC) RE Oh, he's just gorgeous. :) He's been that way over the years, but 2011-2012 is an ultimate high of his beauty, lol. TeamTaycob 05:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Btw, your signature is cute. :) HAPPiiiieee B'DAY!!! LOL,I'm the first one to wish you HAPPY BIRTHDAY (In this Wikia)!! Anyway,many many happy returns of the dayyy :D May you live 100 years and the last voice you hear is mine LMAO! If I'm not wrong you've bee 14 this year,right? Happy second teen year! Hahaha! Seriously once again HAPPY BIRTHDAY :) Here's a small pic for you.......... :D :P :) :-** <3 JASHAN IT'S YOUR 14TH BIRTHDAY OMG YAY!!!!!!! YOU.ARE.14.GUTTING.FOR.ME.....I hate being the baby of the group on here, mine's the first of May :'( BUT THIS IS ABOUT YOU!! Gosh darn my rambling! You're an absouloute awesome friend and person, I know it's probably a bit late in India and I did try and get on this morning but I slept in ;) I'm really bad at big long soppy messges well you know me, eh? But I really hope you had a good day you deserve it and I know it's not Taylor but you like Rob too so.... And please load it, It's worth the wait. You're an awesome nerd buddy, and we get along like the hundred acre wood on fire, yes that's from Winnie the Pooh. You know that you're awesome and I hope you get what you wanted or had a generally good day. Love you loads nerd buddy ILSM 16:22, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Welcomes bby ;D You welcome hunni, I really do hope you had a good birthday. I'm glad you liked the video. WHY DID YOU HAVE A BAD MOOD?!?!!? BIRTHDAY PEEPS SHOULD NEVER HAVE BAD MOODS! And i'm glad I cheered you up. I do enjoy making people happy ;) Welcome nerd buddy, aha. And I suppose I am the baby, but hey I am the coolest baby, pfft. And you're so right again, age is just a number baby (: LOVE YOU NERD BUDDY!!!!!! ILSM 20:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Gah I hate messaging using the editor, it's not working! Okay it won't let me comment normally, so here you go and if it messes up your talk page, if so I apologize! Look on Dee's talk page for the links to all the stuff my mum bought me, I don't know why she did, but she did and I lvoe her for it!' I LOVE MY MAM <3 :') Everyone should say it!' I did see it before you, sorry? Actually I take that back, because I'm not :))))) I did have high expectations, but if it was as great as everyone was saying, it should have met mine. I still loved it! It just missed pieces out and wasn't as good as I'd hoped. My weekend was great! Went my daily horse riding, got all the fall out boy cd's I didn't already have. Got clothes, saw THG and did loads and had Ice Cream. The weather's been lovely over here, so I've been out everyday. I have 2 tests tomorrow, 1 on thursday and 1 on Friday. This week sucks :'((((((( ILSM 21:27, March 27, 2012 (UTC) hey,thats too bad you can't get online! yeah im callie,14 years old too! teamtwigirl 13:51, March 28, 2012 (UTC) teamtwilightfan Damn, the comment editor won't load. Sorry, what did you mean by 'the same page'? DenaliLoverUh-um, Peeta? Sorry, but I prefer Gale 18:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) hmmm,is it not! i never noticed? i'll fix it though......does this signature work? teamtwigirl 11:33, March 30, 2012 (UTC) heyy,i've always wondered what your signature is.show me on my page thanks xxxxxxxx:) teamtwigirl 11:02, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Dangggggggg girl Bro, that's shit. I hope you start feeling better soon! And yeah, my username's kick ass. Words cannot express how much I love it!! I need to use the computer for homework though :/ School tomorrow and I'm dreading it, but it's Savnnah;s wedding!! *happy dances!* I hope you get better soon! I was in the kids park earlier cause it was my friends birthday and I fell of a thing and have a massive bruise all down one side of my back, not kidding. My mum was going to take me to the doctors xD I couldn't stop laughing though!! Hope all these classes are paying off, of course they are because you're a smart, sexy motherfucker ;D TheWolfPacksBitch 20:53, April 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Mrs. Savannah Hunter Thank you, Jashan. :) And yes, Amber behaved; no bad incidents with her whatsoever. Savannah Pierce Hunter 15:21, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah so I'm still a whore Sorry it's been so long..I haven't been able to listen to the message and I'll try to soon although I have a feeling that you've already solved your problem and the boyfriends fine..he's great actually...Thank you., I guess your voice is as legit..but I'm yet to find out, shit, I've been so busy lately...sorry for the late message :'( TheWolfPacksBitch 19:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Shoot I keep forgetting to post things on you wall, I write them all up and then forget to PRESS PUBLISH...*stupid, stupid, stupid* Same here, I get all worked up when one of my friends gets a boyfriend. I suggest you just read everything on Dee's page, that's pretty much everything I'm giving you lot, ahaha. I do need to listen to that god damn message, I will promise! Love you to!!!! x TheWolfPacksBitch 11:03, June 6, 2012 (UTC) hello TeamJakeward1402! Do you want to joing us on Twilight Role Playing? Simply follow this url so you can proceed. Hope you will join and nice to meet you! http://twilightroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/CHARACTER_AUDITIONS! Sorry ;) Aww Jashan, don't worry, you will get one eventually. I didn't really expect it, to be honest, Charlie the dick head just showed up out of nowehere. You can't imagine how much I was blushing when I wrote that I was bright red, ahahahaha. Oh Jashan of course I kissed my boyfriend ;) Well to be honest, you should just get it out there in the open, otherwise you don't want 20 years down the line realizing that he liked you two and you two could have been together...Mhm Charlie's the name, I KNOW IT SOUNDS GOOD ;D TheWolfPacksBitch 14:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) : YOU KISSED CHARLIE THE BOYFRIEND? FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. See, this is how sad our relationship is, Carlie. I have to find out through other talk pages. Omg I can't. TeamTaycob 14:05, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Quiz! Hey Jashan! I hope you don't mind that I copy/paste the questions of some quiz of yours. You've got really nice quizes on your profile. :) Nike’s Girl RE: Sure! Great :) So how are you today? With love, Blue Jeans 14:35, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Commenting and Carlie The comments are gone, and will be gone for a week. There's nothing wrong with your tablet; commenting on articles and talk pages have just been disabled. And about Carlie, she hasn't told me anything new yet. She's being an ass, and avoiding me. It's not like I harrass her or anything... ;D TeamTaycob 13:16, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Jashan, where have you been? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!? How are you? Miss you so much! LawrenceGirl 14:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's good that your back. YOU NEED TO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER JASHAN! Love you loads, Jas! LawrenceGirl 13:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Because my computer is being an ass... ...and not showing your comment on my talk page, I'll reply here. Long time no talk! I've been great lately. :) And that "little guest" I was referring to is actually Nathan's unborn child. We're pregnant again! *happy tears and hugs* UPDATE - Okay, your comment is showing now. My computer was, well, being an ass when it didn't show up. lol Love and Lust 15:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I'm fine, thanks! :) How are you, Jashan? Did you saw the Olympics yesterday? :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 08:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) No, I don't have a Twitter. Why? Is there a person with my username there who follows you? Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 12:22, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I just checked your Twitter, a user named Jacobsessed follows you, but no, it's not me. ;) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 12:32, July 29, 2012 (UTC) hey u from india!Somuchlovefortwilight (talk) 14:07, July 29, 2012 (UTC) You_are_so_sweet_. I saw your Twi-wiki pic on twitter (I stalk Dee's twitter for obvious reasons ;) ) and it's one of the most adorable things. <3 :) Nike'sGirl 13:48, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : WAHAHAHAHA, don't judge me for what you see on my Twitter, lol. TeamTaycob 18:08, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi! id love to be friends! you are the funniest person ive found on this wiki! i was reading your profile, and coudnt stop laughing, i started crying near the end! it was so funny! leave a message any time! maroon JASHAAAAAAAAAAN JDSALFJALFJ I MISSED YOU. And thank you, so much! I shall continue to give no shit. ;D My life's been pretty busy (high school is a bitch, omfg) but I'm holding on. I got thisssss. Lolol. TeamTaycob 14:10, November 16, 2012 (UTC) JAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN (I ran out of time yesterday and I KNEW I forgot someone hjflkajf). MERRY CHRISTMASSSSS! *hugs* ajflkajfaf. I agree; school and guys are dumb. My life's motto is: fuck bitches, kill sluts, watch Twilight, eat pizza. I miss you so fucking much omfg. TeamTaycob 18:26, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I say... ...fuck 'em. They're not doing any good for you. You may like your friendship with A, but if all this drama comes from it, then I say you botch it. Put yourself first. TeamTaycob 16:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: OMFG ...da fuck? TeamTaycob 22:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC)